Who's Ally?
by MaNa5
Summary: Harry meets Voldemort once again. But what he dosnt know is that his line of allies grow thin whilst voldemort has gathered forces. Harry also dosnt know that there are some friends that you just cant trust. this is my first fanfic so pleeez review.
1. Default Chapter

None of the Harry P characters are mine - they are J.K.Rowling's. Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Chapter 1 - Where am I?  
  
In a dark, lonely cell, Harry lay unconsciously. His watch struck 12am and rats scurried from there their far corners in fright. Harry woke with a start. The screaming in his dream had returned and this time he had had a dream of his mum. His scar was burning and he sat up clutching it and trying to recap on his dream. Voldemort had crept into his mum's room and his dad was fighting him viciously. Harry's dad had been killed and Harry awoke just before his mother died too. Now he understood. It was her scream, which kept waking him.  
  
Now he was awake, he looked around for the first time. Where was he? His skull felt numb and sore as if the scream had pierced it. He acknowledged that he was in someplace different and that there was something unwelcoming about the place. He felt for his wand, but that had gone. How was it that he was there? Then he remembered.  
  
He remembered that he was on his way to Quidditch practise and that as he had bent down and picked up his broomstick the world seemed to whoosh and there was a tugging at his navel. He had felt like that before. But where? Of course, when he was at the Weasly's and had gone to the Quidditch game and had held the boot, which had transferred him to another place. So that would mean that by touching his broomstick he had ended up here. Or had he? He remembered landing on a deserted graveyard where he had turned, but too late, and got whacked over the head by something. He remembered the figure which had done this was lanky but seemed to be of Harry's same age. There was something familiar about the way the figure had stood and Harry knew that he had seen him somewhere before. He had remembered a voice croak, "drag him to the cell", before he had passed out.  
  
All the thinking had made his head hurt again. He groaned. That was when he sensed it. His scar started to burn like mad as if as a warning. He saw something dart in the far corner. A Rat. Spiders started to scurry around towards the corners. Then he heard rustling on the stone floor, like a cloak getting dragged along. He saw green light flash in the keyhole and then the door creaked open. 


	2. Chapter 2 Voldemort Returns

Chapter 2 - Voldemort returns.  
  
A figure, cloaked from head to toe, glided in. Harry didn't need the warnings of his scar to tell him who this was. It was Voldemort. Harry scrambled backwards until his back was pushed right up to the wall and he could go no further. There was an eerie silence, while Voldemort turned and locked the door behind him. Harry cringed at the fact that he was using Harry's own wand.  
  
" Alo-Quietus!" Hissed Voldemort, as he put a silence charm on the cell.  
  
"So, we meet again Harry! Going to Quidditch practice, hey? Its amazing how much like your father you are. Miss him, don't you?"  
  
At this Harry tried to get at Voldemort, but with a flick of his wand he had been flung back to the wall again.  
  
" I hate you! Why did you want to kill me anyway? Just leave me alone!" Shrieked Harry, trying not to show how hurt he was.  
  
"Hate! Hate! Do you think I care whether you hate me?" cackled Voldemort, " Many 'Hate' me! But what good does it do them? I can still over power them. Oh, and about that killing you thing, I'll be open with you. It wasn't important to kill you. Its just that you proved a half match for me and I just couldn't understand how you, a filthy baby, could survive when many older and stronger than you perished. You see Harry, you became a challenge for me, a game, a sport. Anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say so he just mumbled nothing in particular.  
  
" what's that? Speak up boy!"  
  
" Dumbledore will find out about this! I'll tell them when I escape! Ron will come! He always wanted a chance to fight you!"  
  
"Hah! Ron! If only you knew. Oh, and as to Dumbledore, I've dealt with him. You see, I can tell you all my plans because you're not going to escape. I don't want you ruining all my plans. I'm going to take over the world and with you locked up here there's no one to stand up to me!"  
  
"Oh Yeah?" Mumbled Harry, purposely.  
  
"And, I've brought a bit of company for you." Continued Voldemort, ignoring Harry's outburst. He clicked his knurled fingers and almost straight away, two hooded figures came in holding an un-struggling, sobbing, Neville.  
  
" This young idiot had seen you get transported here so I've decided to take him hostage too. You can both rot in here together. And, you, Harry, are lucky to be alive still, but you'll wish you had never stood up to me before, eh?"  
  
With that he stood up and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. Neville howled. 


End file.
